


maybe we’re meant to be alone

by impatientsoup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Smut, black ripped skinny jeans, hopefully it doesn’t suck, kpop, lucas has a thigh kink, mark relieving stress & lucas helping him, nct - Freeform, over sized tshirts, porn without a plot, suck at writing smut tbh, thigh riding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientsoup/pseuds/impatientsoup
Summary: mark needs to relieve some stress and lucas helps him.





	maybe we’re meant to be alone

for the past few weeks have been really stressful for mark. uni was pressuring him to the point where he was ready to blow his head off. he could tell lucas was being affected by mark’s stress: he was always careful of what he said around mark, and never interrupted him inside the older’s room. mark was grateful of his roommate’s consideration.

today is a particularly bad day for mark. his teacher assigned their class to write a five thousand word essay about how light bulbs work that was due the following day. he also had some left over worksheets that were yet to be completed. mark groaned in frustration.

there was a knock at his door. it wasn’t harsh and demanding. it was a soft and cautious knock. lucas was at the door. “hey lion, are you okay?” his muffled voice resonated. it gave mark shivers every time lucas spoke. mark hummed a ‘nope’ and lucas carefully opened the door.

“do you want help?” lucas spoke, he was already shutting the door behind him. mark shook his head no, but thought about it.

“actually there is something you could help with.” lucas cocked his head to the side and mark died at the sight. his boyfriend was like a giant puppy. “you could help me relieve some stress.” mark whispered.

it took lucas a second to realise what the smaller meant, but when he realised, his lips curled into a smirk. “alright, baby.” lucas hummed, striding over to his boyfriend.

mark stood up, the t shirt, which was actually lucas’, he was wearing fell down to his thighs. the thighs that lucas loved so much and could always touch when ever he wanted. their chests touched, lucas’ breath fanning mark’s face. “you are so beautiful.” he said, before capturing mark’s lips in a kiss.

the older picked mark up and carried him over to the bed, still remaining in a fierce kiss. mark landed on his back on the bed, gasping. lucas took this to the advantage and slipped his tongue in the younger’s mouth, exploring it all. 

lucas had snaked his hands down to remove mark’s boxers, but leaving thr younger in his t shirt. mark’s hands were touching all over lucas’ chest, slowly unbuttoning the shirt he had on. the amount of time lucas worked out to gain his muscles always fascinated mark. his hands travelled down to lucas’s jeans. those wretched black jeans that the cuts and holes in them. every time lucas wore them mark wanted to ride his thighs. 

“i want to ride you.” mark said, which caught the older’s attention.

“do you?” lucas hummed, leaning down to suck on mark’s neck. “where do you want to ride me baby?”

“your thighs. with your jeans on.” mark gasped. lucas had found his sweet spot and sucked on it more to create a hickey. 

“and what should i do to you?” lucas was nipping at mark’s collarbones now.

“touch me. anywhere. my thighs. my ass. any where.” he was getting desperate now, whining at the feeling of the friction lacking between them.

lucas noticed, and flipped them over. mark was on top of the older, on his thigh to be exact. the rough material rubbed against mark, and it felt wonderful. he started to grind against lucas’ thigh, moaning at the sensation. lucas had his hands placed at mark’s hip, guiding him.

“where should i touch you first baby? your ass or your thighs? you know how much i love your thighs.” mark only shook his head, moving his hips faster against the material of the jeans.

lucas slice his hands down to mark’s thighs, feeling the skin, massaging the muscle. if there was one thing lucas wanted to do the rest of his life, it would be to constantly touch mark’s thighs. it fascinated him how his hands took up so much room when he gripped it.

with one hand still on a thigh, lucas slide his other up to mark’s mouth. “suck.” lucas’ voice had dropped an octave. mark instantly popped the two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the long digits. he knew exactly what lucas was going to do. 

when lucas thought his fingers were covered with enough spit, he took them out of the younger’s mouth. he didn’t do anything at first, waiting for the perfect moment to start stretching his boyfriend. one particular thrust mark made had him moaning so loud and he was perfectly spread open. lucas took the chance.

mark’s eyes shot wide open, eyeing his boyfriend who had a stupid smile on his face. “i hate you. can’t you warn me next time?”

“but where’s the fun in that?” lucas’ fingers scissored apart and together, stretching his smaller boyfriend’s ass and trying to find that special bundle of nerves. “ah, baby, your ass is taking my fingers so well.” he added another finger. mark moaned at the feeling.

mark was still thrusting and grinding against lucas’ thigh. the material of the jeans, and his thighs in general had mark on cloud nine. there was nothing better than this.

lucas had done this to mark a lot so he knew fully well where his prostate was. but for the fun of it he stalled around, completely avoiding it. mark whined, “lucas, god, what are you doing? please hurry.”

“anything for you.” and he pressed so hard on mark’s prostate the younger saw stars.

“l-lucas. i’m close.” mark gasped. the feeling of having three fingers stretching him so good, the massaging and slapping of his own thigh by lucas, and riding his boyfriend’s thigh made him so overwhelmed.

lucas’ free hand moved down to mark’s neglected member, pumping slowly. his fingers still twisting and pressing hard against mark’s prostate. “come for me baby.” 

the words sent mark over the edge. there was white streaks staining the t shirt he was wearing and lucas’ jeans. neither really cared.

“you need help too.” mark giggled, looking at the bulge his boyfriend was sporting. he got off his boyfriend and switched their positions. he was laying on his back with his legs propped up. “mark my thighs. do what ever you want. they’re yours.” lucas groaned at the words. this was like a free buffet for him.

instantly lucas’ mouth latched on to mark’s right thigh, kissing and biting it all over. he wanted to leave mark’s thighs so covered in hickeys, bite marks, and scratches that the younger couldn’t wear shorts for a month.

mark moaned at the feeling of lucas’ mouth and the overstimulation. lucas was trailing his nails down his left thigh, leaving scratches in its wake, not hard enough to draw blood though. 

this was pure heaven to lucas: having his boyfriend so vulnerable to him, offering his thighs to help him get off because mark knew lucas has a small thigh kink. his mouth left the right thigh and switched the left, copying his previous actions.

“god, lucas. you’re so good at this.” mark moaned out. his thighs were trembling at the feeling he was recieving. 

at some point lucas managed to take his jeans off only to pull out his cock and start pumping. he wanted to come over mark’s thighs.

not soon after, the taller came all over mark’s thighs, decorating them in white. he was moaning at the sight: mark practically looking fucked out, thighs covered in hickeys, scratches, and now his come. he wanted to photograph this. 

he leaned over and captured mark’s lips in a kiss. it was a silent thank you to mark. “can i take a picture of you like this?” lucas whispered, and mark nodded.

he crawled off the bed and retrieved his phone, and a damp washcloth the clean themselves, opening it up to the camera app. quickly he took a photo and set his phone down.

they cleaned themselves up, too tired to get up and go anywhere in the apartment. mark laid in lucas’ arms, listening to him breathe. “thank you. so much.”

“you’re welcome baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic on ao3 but i am an orignally a wattpad writer (@ impatientsoup). anyway i’ve been wanting to write lumark at some point and lucas’ thigh kink inspired me. dedicated to milkykuhnny on instagram!!
> 
> (i’ll write a hybrid fic for ya tas)
> 
> oh not spell checked because im tired.


End file.
